SECRET
center|700x700px Secret *'Nombre:' SECRET (시크릿). **'¿Por que "Secret"?: '''Su música no debe ser un secreto, sino por el contrario. Debe ser llevada a cada rincón del mundo. *'Número de miembros: 4 chicas. *'''Debut: 13 de Octubre del 2009. *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Fanclub oficial: Secrettime. *'Color oficial: '''No tiene color oficial. *'Agencia: 'TS Entertainment -> (La misma de Untouchable, B.A.P & SONAMOO). **'Agencia en Japón: Universal D & KISS Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' Secret fue presentado por primera vez a través de un programa documental llamado “Secret Story” que fue transmitido por el cable Mnet, el 29 de septiembre de 2009, donde seguían sus pasos a su debut oficial. '2009: Debut con su primer Single 'I Want To Back El 13 de octubre de 2009 lanzó el MV para su primer single digital "I Want You Back", hizo su debut oficial el 15 de octubre de 2009 en M!. Secret ganó popularidad después de su debut, por su brillante voz y presencia escénica, el grupo rápidamente se convirtió en el #1 en busquedas en varios sitios de portal en línea. '2010: Primer Mini Album 'Secret Time' El 31 de marzo de 2010, Secret revelo el video musical de "Magic", la canción que da título a su primer mini álbum "Secret Time". El grupo realizo su regreso con "Magic" atraves de Mcountdow el 8 de abril de 2010. La canción alcanzó el número 5 en el K-Chart Music Bank. El video musical llegó rápidamente a un millón de vistas en varios sitios para compartir vídeos como YouTube y Cyworld, y la "Danza liga", que apareció en el video, ganó popularidad entre los internautas.Su álbum "Secret Time" alcanzó al lugar número 13 en los Oricon Charts, en la lista de los álbumes más vendidos en Japón. '''Regreso con Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Madonna' Secret lanzó su segundo mini álbum titulado "Madonna" el 12 de agosto de 2010. El video musical de la canción principal, también llamada "Madonna", fue lanzado el 11 de agosto de 2010. Kang Ji Won y Kim Kibum, los compositores que escribieron "Madonna" destacó que la inspiración detrás de la canción es acerca de vivir con confianza al convertirse en un icono en esta generación, como la cantante estadounidense Madonna. Al igual que su anterior single "Magic", el video musical de "Madonna" alcanzado el millón de vistaS sobre sitios para compartir videos como YouTube y Cyworld. "Madonna" fue mejor recibida que "Magic", superando sus posiciones en las listas de música en línea dentro de dos semanas y alcanzando el número 1 en la Tabla de Gaon. La canción también ganó el premio principal en el 20º Premios de la Música de Seúl. '2011: Segundo Single 'Shy Boy Secret lanzó su segundo sencillo "Shy Boy" en enero de 2011. El 13 de enero, Secreto ganó su primer premio en "Mcountdow" . Secret también logró mantenerse en el número uno en el Music Bank durante tres semanas consecutivas. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Secret también ganó un premio en "Inkigayo". 'Debut en Japon' TS anuncio que Secret debutaria en Japón con su nueva version (version japonesa) de '''Madonna'. El 6 de junio de 2011, el grupo se presentó, y la reacción del publico fue positiva con relación al grupo. El 3 de agosto de 2011, Secret hizo su debut oficial en el mercado japones, con su version japonesa de Madonna. Como prueba de su fuerte ínicio en Japón, su single se posicionó 9° en el gráfico de la Oricon. Secret fue uno de los 3 grupos femenino en debutaren en el Top 10 de la Oricon, los otros 2 grupos fueron KARA y Girl's Generation. Secret se presentó en los Mezamashi Live 2011 en Odaiba, el 4 de agosto de 2011, y en un programa de música popular. Luego se anunció la version japonesa de Shy Boy, como su segundo single en Japón. El 8 de octubre de 2011 se dió a conocer el MV. Más tarde anunciaron que mas 5 canciones estarían en el mini-álbum, que recibió el nombre de la canción título "Shy Boy". Asi revelaron que en el mini-álbum estarían las canciones: Starlight Moonlight con el toque navideño titulado "Christman Magic", Together, Don't Laught (Warawanai de) y Movie Star. En 9 de noviembre de 2011, lanzaron el MV de Christman Magic, y el 16 de noviembre lanzaron su mini-álbum en el mercado. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum Coreano 'Moving in Secret Secret ha marcado el comienzo de su regreso musical de Corea con el lanzamiento del video musical completo para su nueva canción "Love Is Move."El video musical fue revelado en el canal YouTube de TS Entertainment 18 de octubre. "Love Is Move" es una pista optimista con un ambiente oscilación en él. SECRET regresa a a la escena de la música coreana, con un nuevo aspecto más descararado con esta canción. En el video, los miembros se ven a bailar diferentes escenarios donde se mueven y bailan en union con el titulo de su cancion. El Primer álbum de larga duración de secret, "Lova Is Move", será lanzado el 18 de octubre y muestra la madured tanto musical como fisica de las integrantes ya que regresan como mujeres sexys y carismaticas pero sin perder su dulzura. '2012: Primer Album Japones 'Welcome to Secret' TS Entertainment anunció que Secret se enfocará en sus actividades japonesas la primera mitad del año 2012. El 29 de febrero de 2012, Secret lanzó su tercer sencillo japonés titulado "So Much For Goodbye". El grupo anunció su primera gira japonesa denominada "Secret 1st Japan Tour: Secret Time" que empezó en marzo del 2012 y que las llevó a 3 ciudades como Osaka el 5 de marzo, Nagoya el 7 de marzo y Tokio el 8 de marzo. El 6 de julio, TS Entertainment anunció que el grupo revelará su primer álbum de estudio japonés, llamado Welcome to Secret Time el 22 de agosto de 2012. El grupo también anunció la noticia a través de un pequeño video que fue revelado a través de su página web oficial en Japón, donde anunciaron la fecha y título de su primer álbum de estudio japonés. La versión japonesa de "Love is Move" llamada "Ai wa Move" será el primer sencillo, además se incluirán las versiones en coreano de "Madonna" y "Shy Boy", la versión en japonés de "Starlight Moonlight", y sus sencillos japoneses "So much for goodbye" y "Twinkle Twinkle". '''Regreso con su tercer Mini-Álbum 'Poison' Después de promocionar en Japón la mayor parte del año, finalmente Secret realiza su comeback coreano con su nuevo mini álbum “Poison”. Y el video musical para la canción principal, también llamada “Poison”. El video contiene un estilo antiguo, y a las integrantes en diferentes personajes para perpetrar un plan utilizando su gran sensualidad. La canción fue producida por Kang Ji Won y Kim Ki Bum, las mismas personas responsables de los hits anteriores de Secret, “Magic”, “Madonna”, “Shy Boy” y “Love is Move”. Las otras canciones que forman parte del mini álbum son “Telepathy”, “Falling in Love” “Calling U” y “1,2,3”. El 13 de septiembre, Secret regreso con “Poison” en el programa de Mnet:“M! Countdown”. Rapidamente se convirtieron en el centro de atención por llevar ajustados pantalones cortos de color negro, lo cual dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas y también por sus caras aún más seductoras. Sus baile de “piernas largas” recibió la mayor atención comparándolo con sus outfits (conjuntos), maquillaje y música. El concepto de la canción es el de bellas espías y danzas extrapolados a la idea de crear una coreografía enfatizando el look de mujer fatal y fuerte. 'Regreso con su cuarto Single 'Talk That Tras finalizar las promociones para Poison en octubre, TS Entertainment reveló que Secret tomaría un pequeño descanso mientras se prepara para lanzar un nuevo sencillo promocional en diciembre del 2012. Así mismo reveló que el grupo trabajaría con un nuevo productor. El 26 de noviembre, TS entertainment empezó a revelar las fotos teaser para el nuevo sencillo titulado "Talk That". También se anunció que el grupo trabajo con Shinsadong Tiger para la canción, quien había trabajado anteriormente con el grupo en la realización de "Magic" y que la canción se lanzaría el 4 de diciembre de 2012. El 3 de diciembre se reveló el video musical. "Talk That" recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos, la mayoría de los cuales han elogiado la canción por su madurez musical en estilo y concepto, siendo opuesta a sus anteriores sencillos '2013: Cuarto Mini Album 'Letter from Secret' El 30 de Abril el grupo Secret realizo su regreso con su cuarto mini álbum “Letter From Secret” y reveló su video musical para “Yoohoo”. Para este comeback, el grupo regresa a su lado lindo algo similar a lo que vimos en sus anteriores canciones “Shy Boy” y “Starlight Moonlight”. La canción principal “Yoohoo”, es un tema dance pop que tiene una linda letra sobre el enamoramiento. Los fans son capaces de escuchar el aegyo de las chicas en esta canción.El video musical fue filmado en Saipan y toma ventaja del hermoso y soleado paisaje. Otras canciones de su mini álbum son: “Daddy Long Legs”, “Only U” y “B.O.Y (Because of You)”. '''Regreso con sexto Single 'I Do I Do' Después de una ausencia de ocho meses el grupo de chicas Secret está de vuelta con su sexto sencillo “Gift from Secret“. Se ha lanzado el vídeo musical completo de la canción principal, “I Do I Do“, a través del canal oficial de YouTube de su agencia. El vídeo musical entrega la alegría de las fiestas navideñas, mostrando a las cuatro bellas damas de Secret en trajes de fiesta viéndose dulces y felices entre las decoraciones y los regalos de Navidad, y también la carta de confesión que han recibido. “I Do I Do” será una canción movida de medio tiempo que seguramente hará las delicias de los fans de Secret. Anteriormente, las fotos teaser individuales y grupales mostraron que las chicas de Secret irían por una apariencia linda en este álbum temático de Navidad y el vídeo teaser las muestra en acción a medida que decoran con adornos navideños o simplemente sonríen. Su compañero de agencia, Sleepy de Untouchable, también participó en el nuevo álbum de Secret, escribiendo la letra de la pista “Remember Me” que se incluye en “Gift from Secret”. “Remember Me” está compuesta por Kang Ji Won y Kim Ki Bum. '2014: Cuarto Mini Album 'Letter from Secret Secret regresó con el video musical para “I’m in Love”, la canción principal de su quinto mini álbum “Secret Summer”. El álbum fue lanzado online el 11 de agosto a la media noche, hora local. La canción principal llegó al número uno en la lista de música Bugs y en los primeros lugares de otras listas. Secret regresó como grupo completo por primera vez en ocho meses con este nuevo álbum, mostrando un cambio de imagen de 180 grados. “I’m in Love” fue compuesta por Duble Sidekick, quien estarían colaborando con Secret por primera vez. Integrantes center|670x670px '''Integrantes:' Jieun, Hyosung, Sunhwa y Hana *Hyosung (Líder, vocalista y bailarina) *Hana (Rapera, vocalista y bailarina) *Jieun (Vocalista y bailarina) *Sunhwa (Maknae, vocalista y bailarina) Discografía 'Corea' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas *''Friends'' tema para God of Study (2010) Anuncios *(2011) Skin House (Productos de belleza) - Sunhwa *(2011) NeNe Chicken (Alimento) *(2011) Nike Colección "Woman's Race Seoul" *(2011) Parkga (Restaurante) *(2011) Good Day (Marca de Soju - bebida coreana) *(2012) California Beach Water Park (Parque acuático) *(2012) StarGirls Eyelashes (Marca de pestañas postizas) Conciertos/Tours *'1St Singapore Fan Meeting 2011' **'11 Febrero - IIM Level 3 Garden Plaza '' *'2015 SECRET Fan Meeting In Asia''' **'27 Junio - Singapore - Resort World Theatre **28 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Att Showbox 'Premios Curiosidades *Al debutar llamaron mucho la atención por su energía en el escenario. *Son uno de los pocos grupos que mencionan a su club de fans en canciones. *En el 2009 Sun Hwa fue a Pattaya con diversos idolos como especial de fin de año.Bailo a lado de Park Jung Min. * El sencillo "Talk That" fue compuesto por Shinsadong Tiger, Compositor de Bo Peep Bo Peep, Roly Poly y Lovey Dovey de T-ara, ''Fiction de BEAST, Trouble Maker de Trouble Maker, Muzik, Volumen Up y Mirror Mirror de 4minute entre otros. *Para que ganaran telefonos (Celulares), ellas tenian que llegar al 1er lugar en Japón. *De acuerdo con Gaon, la cacion "Madonna" vendió más de 1.839.869 cópias en Corea del Sur solo en 2010. *El "anti-cafe" (anti-fandom) de Secret, tiene solamente 52 miembros desde enero de 2012, asi se convirtieron el grupo con menos número de anti-fans, de 31 grupos. *Se comunicó que a partir del 2013 Zinger cambiará su nombre artístico a "Hana", es decir, su nombre real. *El 15 de junio, Secret realizará su show "Letter in Secret" en Tokyo, Japón. 'Accidente *En la noche del 11 de Diciembre del 2012 tuvieron un accidente; Zinger, según reportes, sufrió una perforación de un pulmón y una costilla fracturada. Sunhwa , Hyosung , Jieun y el manager que manejaba la camioneta, sufrieron heridas menores. Según el comunicado oficial de TS Ent. Zinger continuará en cama hasta que se recupere completamente. Las actividades del grupo fueron cambiadas de acuerdo a la salud de las integrantes. Se informó que las chicas se dirigian a Jamshil y su furgoneta golpeó contra una placa de hielo, se deslizó por la carretera con curvas, chocando contra la barandilla derecha y se volcó. *Jieun confesó en Strong Heart que Hyosung la salvó de sufrir heridas mayores en el accidente que sufrieron en diciembre pasado. Según contó Jieun, después del accidente, ella despertó luego de escuchar a las otras miembros gritar su nombre, y se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo y que tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo fuera del automóvil y la parte inferior dentro. Tenía pedazos de vidrio al lado de su cara, por lo que empezó a llorar de lo asustada que estaba. Hyosung le dijo que no llorara, que ella le iba a ayudar a salir de ahí. De pronto sintió que algo dentro de la camioneta la estaba moviendo, acercándola a los pedazos de vidrio, sin embargo luego se dió cuenta de que eran las piernas de Hyosung que la estaba levantando para que no se lastimara. Por este acto heróico, Hyosung se lastimó un tendón del pie, pero salvó a Jieun, quien le está sumamente agradecida a su líder, ya que terminó siendo la que tuvo menores heridas. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial Secret *Sitio oficial Japon *Canal Oficial Youtube *Foro Internacional de Secret *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Secret *Me2day Oficial 'Twitter' *Twitter Ofcial |Hana| *Twitter Oficial |Ji Eun| *Twitter Oficial |Hyo Sung| *Twitter Oficial |Sun Hwa| 'Cyworld' *Cyworld Oficial |Hyo Sung| *Cyworld Oficial |Hana| *Cyworld Oficial |Ji Eun| *Cyworld Oficial |Sun Hwa| Galería Secret 01.png Secret 02.jpg Secret 03.jpg Secret 04.jpg Secret 05.jpg Secret 06.png Secret 07.jpg Secret 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:시크릿 (Secret) - I Want You Back M V|I Want You Back Archivo:시크릿 (Secret) - Magic M V|Magic Archivo:시크릿 (Secret) - Madonna M V|Madonna Archivo:시크릿 (Secret) - 샤이보이 SHY BOY M V|SHY BOY Archivo:SECRET (시크릿) 2nd single 별빛달빛 M V|Starlight, Moonlight Archivo:시크릿 (Secret) - 사랑은 MOVE (Love is MOVE) M V-0|Love is MOVE Archivo:시크릿 (SECRET) - POISON M V-1354772792|Poison Archivo:시크릿 (SECRET) - TALK THAT M V|Talk That 'Japón' Archivo:Secret Madonna (Japanese Version)|Madonna (Japanese Version) Archivo:Secret Shy Boy (Japanese Ver.)|Shy Boy (Japanese Version) Archivo:2012 08 22 일본 첫 정규 앨범 출시!! LOVE IS MOVE JP ver from "WELCOME to SECRET TIME"-0|Love is MOVE Archivo:Secret - Twinkle Twinkle (HD 720p) Japanese|Twinkle Twinkle Archivo:＃ 시크릿 - So Much For Goodbye|So Much For Goodbye Archivo:Secret - I Do I Do (Japanese Version)|I Do I Do (Japanese Version) Archivo:Secret - YooHoo (Japanese Version)|YooHoo (Japanese Versión) Categoría:TS Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2009